El Renacimiento borra nuestro sueño
by Ruben D'Bondevik
Summary: Kiku se siente sólo y al ser tan curioso se propone hacerse amigo de alguien que Yao le había prohibido ver. Tristemente Yao descubre esto y actúa de forma posesiva. Pasan los años y un día Momoe vuelve, pero por alguna razón ya no es quien Kiku conocía.
1. Da Svedaniya

-Heeeeeeeeej. ewe Aquí dejo mi primer Fanfic de JapOlia, no me maten, peeeeeeeero es que me pareció lindo. ;-; Bueno, JapOlia es Jaón (Kiku) x Mongolia (Odtsetseg -Momoe- Nergüi) Bueno, es un poco rarooooooooo, muy raroooo, demasiado, y el final aún más, bueno, antes, unas aclaraciones:

Nombres humanos de los países :

Japón- Kiku Honda

China- Yao Wang

Vietnam- Kim-Ly Chi

Tibet- Khandro Wongchang.**  
**

Corea- Im Yoo Son.

Azerbaiyán- Amir Fikret Abdul

Hong Kong- Xiang Wang

Taiwán - Mei Mei Lee

Mongolia- Odtsetseg -Momoe- Nergüi

Y ahora ya estamos preparados para traumarlos. :DDDDD -

La casa asiática siempre estaba llena de niños, todos ellos estaban al cuidado de China. Había unos 8 niños, los cuales eran Vietnam, Tibet, Japón, Corea, Azerbaiyán, Hong Kong, Taiwán y Mongolia, por ese orden de edad. China apreciaba a sus niños mucho mucho, especialmente a Japón, no permitía que ninguno de sus "hermanos" le hiciera daño, le encantaba ver a ese niño sonreír por los juegos de China, pero Japón quería relacionarse con otros niños... Aunque todos a esa edad estaban alborotados y él no era de eso, él quería tranquilidad, y el único que parecía tranquilo era el joven Mongolia... Pero China le decía que no se acercara a ese niño... Japón no estaba de acuerdo, quería hablar con él, sólo mantenían pequeñas conversaciones tontas de vez en cuando, y se veían todos los días durante unos minutos, normalmente él se encontraba castigado en su habitación. Japón llevaba tiempo planeando esto, Corea y Taiwán entretendrían a China mientras Japón iría a la habitación de Mongolia a visitarlo. Todo estaba puesto en marcha, pues Corea y Taiwán cumplieron su parte [Por un módico precio] sacaron fuera de casa a China durante un buen rato, mientras, Japón no perdió tiempo, avanzaba nervioso a la habitación de su "Hermano" por así decirlo, aunque no lo eran. Llevaba todo el camino pensando que hacer, que decir, hasta se aprendió un diálogo, cuando salió de sus pensamientos se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mongolia, con bastante miedo daba pequeños toques en esta, hasta que ligeramente se abrió.

-Puedes pasar... - Soltó una dulce voz, aunque algo triste, no era otro que quien deseaba ver Japón. El japonés entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Con sólo verlo Mongolia parecía apagado, se encontraba apoyando en la cama, de rodillas [En Mongolia mayormente se usan cama (/._./) ] Japón se acerco a él, y lo miró preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo... Momo-sama?– Preguntó el japonés esperando respuesta del mongol. El cual alzó levemente la mirada, algo triste, estaba apunto de llorar, le costaba articular las palabras, el dolor que sentía era mayor que el afecto que le daban... Es decir, ninguno.

– Es Momoe... Pero en fin... ¿A quien le importa...? Aún así no te preocupes... Se pasará en unos días. - Consiguió decir, por lo que le habían contado a Japón, Mongolia siempre decía lo de "Se pasará en unos días" pero al final iba a peor. Japón se asustó mucho el ver que dijo mal su nombre, al ver que el mongol lloraba inconscientemente, apuró a abrazarlo.

-G-Gomene... No quise decir mal su nombre... Sólo es que China-Nii-Chan no habla de ti... Gomene, Gomene- Se disculpaba una y otra vez el pequeño japonés, verdaderamente de sentía arrepentido. Por otra parte Mongolia se sentía extraño al recibir un abrazo así, tan de repente, cuidadosamente se volteó sin dejar el abrazo del japonés, veía como Japón soltaba grandes lágrimas aunque no de forma constante como cualquier persona, esa forma de llorar era única, Mongolia se sentía raro, pocas veces le habían abrazado y menos una persona a la que le estaban casi prohibiendo ver.

–Kiku... N-no llores... N-no te disculpes... El que pronuncies mal mi nombre me parece muy adorable.- Sonrió levemente, con ese comentario había conseguido sacar un leve sonrojo al japonés... Poco a poco este paro de llorar dejando de abrazar al mongol... El cual se levantó y ofreció su mano derecha para que Japón también se levantará, Japón tomo su mano y se levantó, se sorprendió mucho al ver la vestimenta que Mongolia llevaba... No era un kimono ... Pero parecía un traje de niña, un vestido. Japón se sonrojo bastante hasta hace reciente él era el que más se asemejaba a una niña, pero ahora ¿Había encontrado a alguien con su mismo problema? Los dos lucían trajes típicos de su país, los dos eran tan afeminados. Y esos ojos tan enigmáticos hacia enloquecer a Japón

- " ¿Pero... ¿Q-que pasa...? ¿Por qué siento este calor? ¿Por qué me sonrojo? ... ¿Por qué siento esta amargura?"- Kiku se decía así mismo, sólo contemplaba la sonrisa de Mongolia, el cual sonreía lleno de vida. Se notaba que la visita del japonés le había alegrado bastante.

El japonés parecía estar embobado, y más al notar que el mongol lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba fuera de la habitación, yendo al jardín, ese jardín tan asiático, un jardín de pierdas, cerezos y agua, esas carpas tan hermosas que nadaban en ese río tan grande que rodeaba la casa. Mongolia "arrastró" a Japón a las orillas del río, este se sentó y ofreció asiento a su lado a Japón, el cual se sentó sin pensárselo dos veces, Kiku estaba sumiso a sus pensamientos, al notar el suspiro leve de Momoe este reaccionó al momento.

-Momoe... Siempre quiere saber por qué Yao y tu os lleváis tan mal. - Dijo tan inesperadamente el japonés. A Mongolia no le importaba contar el por qué, sólo que no quería que la gente se preocupara. Le costó comenzar pero pudo después de unos minutos.

-Bueno... Es complicado... Pasó hace años... Un antepasado mío llamado Qing tuvo a china durante un tiempo... Hasta 1911... Qing murió y aparecí yo, ahora disputo entre China y Rusia... Guerras y guerras, sobretodo con China, él me quiere ver caer y no será feliz hasta que no ocurra.- Ese "Caer" se podría tomar como desaparecer, cosa que hizo hacer sollozar a Japón, podría perder a su mejor amigo, sólo por los caprichos de el chino que siempre lo cuidó, Mongolia al verlo sólo lo abrazó, no quería ver al japonés llorar.

-M-Momoe... Prometo que cuando seas mayor seré uno contigo ¡Te lo prometo! -Dijo desesperado el japonés, aún así se sentía seguridad en sus palabras, cosa que hizo sentir "algo raro" a Mongolia... No sólo tenía un amigo.. También tenía un primer... Amor... Sólo que costaría expresarlo... Probablemente nunca podría.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Era 12 de diciembre, China estaba reunido con Rusia... Hoy se decidiría... Estaban frente a frente, y el pequeño Mongolia en el medio, esta vez no llevaba esa ropa usual en su país... Y se podría decir que no era consciente de lo que pasaba. Japón se agarraba a China fuertemente, el cual miraba con odio al Ruso y al Mongol.

-Acabemos con esto...Aru- Dijo Yao de una forma realmente sería, pues hasta causaba miedo a el pequeño Kiku.

-Muy bien-Da - Respondió el ruso con su típica sonrisa inocente.

Mongolia no entendía que pasaba, y Japón tampoco, estaban bastante asustados. El ruso se acerco al mongol, le coloco un gorro típico de Rusia y lo cogió en brazos ¿Eso significaba que...? Japón ya entendió que pasaba... No de resistió y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, China se asustó, pensaba que le habían hecho daño, hasta el ruso se preocupo de su llanto... Pero sobretodo Mongolia, el cual se le empezó a poner los ojos y nariz coloradas, pues intentaba no llorar... Aunque era imposible.

– Kiku, Kiku... Kiku ¿Qué ocurre, aru? - Intentaba calmar Yao a el japonés, mas era imposible.

-¡TE ODIO! - Gritó entre llantos el japonés. Yao no se creía lo que oía ¿Es que acaso lloraba por ese mongol? El japonés se soltó de los brazos del chino al igual que el mongol del ruso, y los dos se abrazaron llorando

-No te vayas ... No me dejes aquí... Por favor - Suplicaba el japonés, pues su dolor era grande, nunca había sentido tanta presión, su respiraron era costosa, incluso tosía, aún así no dejaba de llorar... De esa forma única.

-Kiku... Algún día ... Volveré... -Terminó de decir el mongol, no paraba de llorar al igual que el japonés, sólo que su llanto no era tan especial, alzo su mirada y secó las lágrimas del japonés, el cual miraba a los ojos a SU mongol, se abrazaron de nuevo, Momoe dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de Kiku... Poco a poco se separaron y tuvieron que volver con sus cargantes [Yao e Ivan] y aún llorando... Cada uno tomo su camino...

- UNA MERDA TRISTE PARA USTEDES. :DDDDDDDDDDDDD A KIKU LE GUSTA MONGOLIA, AÚN NO SE SABE SI ES MOPÓN O JAPOLIA, LOS DOS NOMBRES HACEN GRACIA. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

POR CIERTO, ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ COLGADO EN OTRA PÁGINA DONDE PUSE COSAS MUY RANDOMS, AHORA NO PUEDO ACCEDER A ESA CUENTA POR ELLOS SEGUIRÉ ESTE FIC AQUÍ, MI ESPAÑOL ES DE ESPAÑA, PORQUE A LOS 14 AÑOS ME VINE A VIVIR A ESPAÑA. C: Bueno, por si no se ve, la historia se llama "El Renacimiento borra nuestro sueño" YA PODÉIS AMARME O MATARME. -


	2. Aunque sea irónico, todo somos locos

Heeeeeej~ Actualizo todo muy rápido. :DDD Pero es que me aburro mucho. ;-;

Este cap se centra más en la vida que tiene Momoe en Rusia, más adelante habrá porno (?) OkayNo, a aún hay mentes inocentes por aquí, pero más adelante la cosa se pondrá más feliz [Claro.. Claro, lo que tú digas..].

No sé si leísteis las notas que dejo al final de esto, pero bueno, en el anterior cap, dije que mi español era de España, es decir, si alguien Latinoamerican he de advertir que muchas palabras puede que no las entienda, ya que por lo que me contaron, algunas palabras españolas tiene distinto significado allí. ;3;

Bueno~~~~~~~~~ Y ahora los personajes que salen aquí y sus nombres :

Mongolia **(Sí, aquí lo pongo, porque en Rusia le cambian el nombre por la cara)** : Arthenm Nergüi

Ucrania: Yekaterina Chernenko.

Bielorrusia : Natasha Arlovshkaya.

Rusia : Iván Braginski .

Letonia: Raivis Galante.

Estonia: Eduard Von Bock.

Curlandia: Ervins Galante **[Nota importante: Aunque penséis que es invención mía, Curlandia fue un antiguo país antes de Letonia, era mucho más pequeño y estaba en zona oeste de lo que ahora es Letonia]**

Livonia : Hendrik Von Bock **[Nota importante: Sí, Livonia es la antigua Estonia y gran parte de Letonia.]**

Polonia: Feliks Lukasiewicz.

Lituania: Toris Laurinaitis.

* * *

"_¿Alguien me puede explicar esto? Se supone que odio a los rusos ¿Por qué cojones con él? Prefiero estar con el idiota de Xiang que con el ruso asesino. _

_Aún recuerdo los llantos de Kiku, hacían coro junto a los míos, pero creo que eso nadie lo podía a ver evitado. No sé si volveré, me gustaría ver de nuevo a Kiku, aquí me llaman Arthenm, dicen que mi nombre no es digno de Rusia, por ello es mejor ocultarlo. Dicen otras naciones que si no soy báltico soy un esclavo, cosa que aún no comprendo, antes mis terrenos eran de los más grandes, pero desde que murió mi padre me ha tocado estar en medio de estos dos, pero lo peor es que ahora estoy con Rusia, se puede decir que me trata mejor que China, pero siempre busca la perfección en todo, y al parecer a los otros les da miedo, yo no tengo miedo de él… O eso he de creer." _ - Y esos eran los pensamientos de Momoe cual esperaba encerrado a que Iván le llevara a desayunar. En la casa rusa todos se levantaban muy temprano, menos Feliks, él siempre iba contra todo. A diferencia de Momoe, los demás podían salir de su habitación cuando ellos quisieran, aunque preferían no hacerlo, ya que luego probablemente iría un castigo. El que estuviera encerrado se debía a que Momoe pronto sería la "pequeña creación rusa". Desde hace ya mucho tiempo Yao e Iván habían hablado sobre lo de Mongolia, hacerlo comunista y soviético, hacerlo de territorio ruso, para Yao e Iván eso sólo serían ventajas, o eso creían.

El tiempo pasaba lento, en la casa rusa todo era brusco y rápido, o brusco y lento, sea lo que sea siempre iba a ser de forma brusca. Hasta que no llegara Iván a la habitación de Momoe había unas largas y largas horas, se podría decir que Momoe desayunaba y almorzaba a la misma hora, pero no se podía quejar, al menos le daban comida –cofcofaunquesólofuerapiroshkiconvodkadelmalocofco f- . En las historias que Qing le había contado a Momoe siempre decía que Iván era una mala persona y muy cruel, pero que Yao era peor, y por ello no debía caer en poder de ninguno de los dos, pero Momoe no pudo evitar caer en poder ruso, todo fue a traición, nadie podía haber evitado que pasara.

Aún era por la mañana, hasta poder salir le quedaba mucho, así que decidió empezar a escribir todo lo que le ocurría, pensaba, sentía, quería y como se imaginaba su futuro, no tenía otra cosa que hace, y eso le pareció nueva idea, aunque ese "diario de preso" lo tenía que ocultar, pues si Iván o Natasha lo veían él estaría acabado. Se levantó de la cama de la cual no pensaba hacerla, le daba demasiada pereza, total, al ruso no le importaba eso, siempre Yekaterina acababa limpiando y recogiendo las habitaciones, aunque eso no era lo que le habían enseñado, a una dama había que tratarla mejor, pero no se sentía cómodo como para contradecir las ordenes de Iván, porque con la regla de tres que llevaba todo lo de la pereza fue culpa de Iván, desde que está en Rusia [País, no piensen mal, degenerados (?)] siempre ha recibido órdenes tipo "Y ahora deja que Letonia te de comer, te lo ordeno ¿Da?" Que aunque no lo pareciera, eran órdenes y hasta esa cosa insignificante Iván se la tomaba en serio. Momoe no sabía si era una ventaja, o una muerte segura, pero viniendo de Iván ¿Qué podría ser? Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tampoco iba a vestirse, según Iván, Momoe no se podía vestir hasta que él no se lo ordenara ¿¡Es que TODO iba a base de órdenes o qué!? Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, observando el suelo, aunque en realidad no lo miraba, sólo fingía mirarlo, no prestaba atención sobre el suelo, no, sólo pensaba con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo. Tras unos segundos en los que parecía no reaccionar a nada, volvió a alzar la mirada y se levantó para volver a sentarse, pero esta vez en el escritorio que había en la habitación, verdaderamente le costaba creer que ese cuarto fuera para esclavos, era un cuarto muy similar a los de los bálticos, tenía una cómoda cama - aunque no más cómoda que la de Iván o Natasha- la cual no tenía sábanas, tenía algo llamado "Nórdico" era como un colcha rara, pero no muy pesada como acostumbra a ser una, su color un verde oscuro que a primera vista parecía negro, pero no lo era, no tenía cojines, sólo una almohada, que a decir verdad, era un poco dura, no contaba con una mesita de noche, tampoco es que le hiciera falta pero en otras habitaciones sí que había, como la de Eduard, la cual sí que tenía una pequeña mesita de noche al lado de la cama, la habitación también tenía un armario no muy grande y un espejo de cuerpo entero, era raro que tuviera un escritorio con un lapicero donde había distintos aparatos para escribir –Lápices, bolígrafos de tinta líquida de distintos tonos, plumas, gomas, sacapuntas, ect . - Ya sentado, tras divisar eso decidió buscar algo en lo que poder escribir. Rebuscando entre los cajones, vio algunos papeles y fotos en los que una esquina tenía escrita una fecha y un nombre o dos, siempre aparecían "_Ervins Galante- Curlandia" _y "_Hendrik Von Bock-Livonia" _Momoe nunca había oído hablar de esos países, ni se podría imaginar que trato tenían con Iván, pero uno de ellos residía en esa habitación. Después de algunos minutos buscando, encontró una libreta que no tenía absolutamente nada escrito, así que decidió escribir en ella ¿A quién le debía de importar que la usara? Y tal que así comenzó a escribir.

"_Querida… ¿Cosa random que estoy haciendo…? No sé aún como llamarte, pero de momento tu nombre será ese, aunque no sé aún por qué te trato como a un ser vivo… Me estoy volviendo loco… O eso creo. En fin, esta primera nota será para mí mismo, y para ti cosa random que haciendo, quiero prometerme que cuando todo esto acabe seré como antes, que no me influya nada la cultura báltica o rusa, no quiero ser un jodido soviético, quiero ser único y no depender de ninguna casa, quiero crear la casa mongol, será mejor que la rusa o la china ¡Seré el rey de los asiáti-… Un momento… Me estoy empezando a parecer a ese jodido danés que se escucha siempre desde la sala de reuniones… ¿Qué mierdas hice para merecer esto? No sólo paso a poder ruso, no, ahora tengo que parecerme a un estúpido nórdico ¿Qué hice con mi vida, padre, qué hice con ella?" _Y continuó escribiendo mierdeces raras que sólo le provocaban entrar en más locura. Podría pasarse horas escribiendo sandeces en esa libreta, parecía un hongkonés fumando opio [Va por ti, eeeeeeh, Xiang. ;D] En menos de lo que alguien se podía imaginar Momoe se hizo adicto a escribir tonterías crueles y comunes en un loco, pero como nadie las iba a leer ¿A quién le debía de importar?

Se llevó más de dos horas escribiendo, pero llegó a cierto punto en el que sólo podía escribir una frase, la cual era aterradora y llena de ira, sólo una frase podía decir mucho de una persona, y esta frase era "Odio a cada ser por crearme sueños". A lo mejor puede que no suene muy fuerte, pero sólo la zona asiática, rusa, y báltica sabían a qué que refería… Puede que significara que Momoe se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido a su padre, y eso, que sólo llevaba 8 meses con Iván ¿Tan pronto cambia una persona?

Justo en el momento que Momoe paró de escribir Iván tocó en la puerta, de inmediato el joven mongol escondió el cuaderno e Iván entró sin recibir permiso, el rostro amargado que Momoe tenía hace unos segundos se cambió por completo a una sonrisa inocente, la cual fue correspondida por la típica sonrisa de Iván, y a continuación Momoe fue arrastrado hasta el comedor, como cada día desde que llegó a esa casa el **12 de diciembre**.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, nos encontramos de nuevo... Nuevamente estoy aquí, escribiendo algo sin sentido y que intento que sea bonito.

En ese cap, como habéis visto, Momoe se vuelve loco ¿Como seguirá todo?

¿Dejará esta pareja de tener un nombre tan raro? Sí, chicos, ES UN NOMBRE MUY RARO, COÑE, SEA JAPOLIA O MOPÓN SON NOMBRES RIDÍCULOS. POR AQUÍ ALGUIEN ME DIJO QUE PUSIERA A MOMOE COMO SEME, Y CREO QUE ES BUENA IDEA, PERO MEJOR QUE SE LLAME NERKU O ALGO. D:

Por cierto ¿Sabéis que significa el nombre de Mongolia?

Odtsetseg significa "Flor de estrella"

Momoe es un término usado hace años en Mongolia para decir "Espectáculo"

Nergüi es un apellido actualmente, pero antes era un nombre, significa "Sin nombre" Y se le daba a los seres del demonio. APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA


	3. Never

Sorrillas, hace tiempo que no escribo, y este es muy largo y eso, pero es otra melda. Bueno, comenzamos con las tonterías y notas.

Nota1: En la primera parte se hablará con nombres de país, en la segunda con el nombre humano.

Nota2: No tiene sentido.

Nota3: Hay mucho Oc. Aquí os dejo cuales son y sus nombres, apapapa.

Groenlandia- Nuna Niviangua Kohler

Svalbard- Rubén D'Bondevik.

Vinland- Maskyam Bałtyckie Oxenstierna

En el siguiente capitulo sí que van ha aparecer con nombres reales.

ASVISO: Aunque este parezca el final. NO LO ÉS.

Disfruten de sus ojos el poco tiempo que les queda.

* * *

Habían pasado ya años y años. Todo era diferente, se formaron familias muy peculiares. Pequeñas agrupaciones, países habían empezado a unirse a otros, y hacían reuniones, hoy era el día en el que nuevos países estarían en esa reunión, entre ellos estaban Azerbaiyán, Svalbrad junto a Noruega, Islandia, Hong Kong, Taiwán, Groenlandia, Mongolia, Corea del Sur y del Norte, España y Seychelles. Eran países que tenían oportunidad de haber ido antes, pero por razones desconocidas no habían ido, aunque otros no iban por pereza, aún así a veces se les veía las caras por allá.

La reunión comenzó al igual siempre, muy al azar y cada uno diciendo cosas sin sentido.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTA, PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PASTA" A Veneciano le había dado un colapso o algo, pues no dejaba de nombrar aquel alimento y a veces se trababa creando una tajante canción.

Alemania estaba a punto de llorar en menos de cinco minutos, literalmente, todo se le había ido de las manos, más bien se le había ido de las manos a Estados Unidos, pero verdaderamente, Estados Unidos no iba a detener nada si era él que el empezaba todo. Japón intentaba calmar a Alemania, sin mucho resultado, pero hacía lo que en ese momento podía. Por otro lado Hong Kong se apegó a Islandia, quien sólo pudo mirarle con mirada de bielorruso en esos días del mes, pues sabía que si empezaba a responder a ello sólo iba a empeorarlo, mientras China se quejaba de la tardanza de la Familia Báltica y rusa, pues quería empezar para irse de allí pronto, no le gustaba demasiado que Corea del Sur y del Norte estuvieran allí por mucho tiempo. Todos discutían, Seychelles y Mónaco conversaban junto a Liech, estaba era observada por Francia, que era observado por Suiza, que era controlado por Hungría y una sartén, que era vigilada por Austria que ere observado por Prusia, que en realidad se unió a la cadena por no quejarse por detrás, su awesome ser no se lo permitía. En otra parte de la sala estaban Dinamarca cual maltrataba a Groenlandia con la excusa de que era un simple juego, Finlandia intentaba convencerlo de que era mejor dejar al pobre Groenlandia hacer amigos, que juagara con Svalbard y Vinland, pero ellos dos como que mejor se apartaban, Suecia estaba junto a Finlandia, no decía nada, sólo miraba y escuchaba, y Noruega en ese momento era el perfecto espía, estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacía Hong Kong a su "Nii-chan" [Nota: A ver, que me vais matar ¿ "Onii-chan" no es "Hermanito mayor" y "Nii-chan" es "Hermanito menor"? Pues ¿Por qué Norge no puede llamar a Ice "Nii-chan"? ;-; ]

Y de repente, como por arte de magia, todo ese barullo se distorsionó, eso sólo podría significar que en ese momento, Rusia estaba entrando, y efectivamente eso era. Rusia entró dando saltitos con grifo en mano tatareando canciones rusas yendo dirección a su sitio, seguido por Bielorrusia que cual ninja iba amenazando a todo ser que iba en su camino, a continuación llegó Polonia en… ¿Un poni rosa? Fue mejor que borraran esa imagen de su cabeza, más de uno quedó traumatizado, Lituania iba tras él gritando amablemente que es mejor que deje el poni fuera, pero Polonia hacía oídos sordos a esto. Estonia lo seguía de forma normal, era el más normal de entre muchos, Letonia iba apegado a él como si la vida le fuera en ello, y por último, Ucrania y Mongolia, hablando de sus cosas, parecen llevarse bien, pues desde el primer día se cayeron bien. Inglaterra dejó de discutir con Estados Unidos y se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

"Bien, ya que estamos todos, comencemos" Dijo Inglaterra sacando algunos archivadores que a saber dios que podía contener.

"PERO SI SE SUPONE QUE YA LO HABÍAMOS HECHO." Gritó una voz que a saber quién podría ser.

"… Me da igual quién haya sido…" Respondió Inglaterra intentando hacer caso omiso al comentario de… De a saber quien fue el que habló. "Bien… Y hoy estamos para hablar… De lo de siempre…" Nadie se esperaba otra cosa, pues como no resolvían los problemas siempre tenían que reunirse para lo mismo. Inglaterra abrió la boca para volver a hablar pero fue interrumpido por China.

"Aiyaaaa. ~ Eres un imbécil-aru." [Qué bien hago de China. (¿)] –Gritó el asiático, mientras era sujetado por Taiwán y Corea ¿La razón de esto? Fácil, habían metido en la sala, frente a frente a los mayores enemigos de toda la historia, China y Mongolia, al parecer este le había comentado que aún parte de China era habitada por tribus de Mongolia exterior, es decir, que parte de China era de él.

"¿Ham? ¿Eso es un halago o un insulto? Si yo no te discuto en lo que creas de mí, pero que siempre me vas a pertenecer ¿Tinme?" Su expresión no era monótona pero su voz sí que lo era, si comparamos con antes Mongolia siempre había tenido miles de reacciones, su voz siempre tenía esa cosa especial, no era perfecto, pero tampoco era un castigo, pero ahora había cambiado, su cabello era distinto, su mirada también, su voz ya no tenía "Eso" Que te hacía morir pero a la vez influía respeto, lo peor es que aún se reconocía, y ver que había cambiado a eso no era gracioso. Ahora era muy parecido a Rusia, parecía inocente, y a todo decía que "Sí" ¿Por qué? Antes él era el típico niño que si no se metía en guerras le iría mejor, pero ahora está metido en todas, y como no, siempre junto a Rusia, ya nadie sabía si odiarlo o llorar por él, ahora era un monstruo.

" ¡No tiene sentido, aru! Sin tu padre no hay territorio que valga" Eso fue un golpe muy bajo, pues era verdad que a Mongolia le fastidiaba que China y demás países aún pensaran que él dependía de su padre, lo más raro es que al parecer nadie contaba con que este ya no existía. El anterior Mongolia se habría molestado, pero nadie supo como tomarse sus nuevas palabras.

"No tiene sentido que aún menciones a mi padre, pensaba que ya casi nadie tomaba en serio al imperio Qing menos yo. Y más sabiendo que ya no existe tal imperio, sólo algunas colonias en mi poder" Sus palabras no eran del todo mentiras, puede que el estar con Rusia no fuera del todo bueno para él, después de todo ahora simplemente es una simple rata sin sentimientos, y no le importaba si con eso podría haber hecho daño a alguien, en su día a **nadie le importó si él estaba mal **, era una pena que un chico tan lindo ahora fuera una hijo de puta.

El ambiente ya estaba demasiado ahogado ¿Cómo continuar? Inglaterra decidió suspender la reunión, algo le decía que tenía que evitar una guerra entre esos tres, sí, tres, Mongolia seguía apegado a Rusia, y casi todos sabían que aunque China fuera fuerte esos dos unidos lo eran más. Nadie dijo ni se quejó de nada, salieron de la sala en orden, por primera vez en todas las reuniones habían salido en orden. Ya fuera de esa sala algunos sí que empezaron a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso no podía detener que varios grupos de países estuvieran enfrentados.

"Ustedes, vámonos a la de ya, joder." Era una de las pocas veces en las que China estaba enojado, era extraño, demasiado para gusto de unos, pero en ese momento era mejor seguirle la corriente.

"Isu~" Hong Kong llamó a Islandia, era aún raro que Islandia siguiera hablándole, era todo muy raro, en cuanto Islandia dirigió a vista hacia el hongkonés, este le guiñó el ojos haciendo que Islandia se estremeciera "Adiós… Amor mío" Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. China agarró de la oreja a Hong Kong mientras susurraba varios insultos en chino, Islandia quedó en shock, Puffin se reía, Noruega era una máquina de matar sujetada por Dinamarca y Finlandia, Groenlandia, Svalbard y Vinland se escondían tras Suecia, quien no mostraba ningún interés por nada.

"Vale, ahora sí que no se mueve nadie, joder ¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa?" Y esas fueran las feroces palabras de Corea del Norte, se supone que normalmente estaba en su mundo, pero cuando se enfadaba tomaba una actitud no muy agradable, pero con sus palabras consiguió captar la atención de todos que miraban confuso esperando que continuara "A ver, que a mí me da igual lo que hagáis aquí, pero se supone que somos países, y todos –CofCofMenosDinamarcacofcof- tenemos dos dedos de frente ¿No? ¿Entonces qué hacemos peleando por todo? En serio, asiáticos contra bálticos y rusos, rusos y bálticos contra germánicos, germánicos contra mediterráneos, mediterráneos contra balcánicos, balcánicos contra británicos y americanos, británicos y americanos contra escandinavos y, escandinavos contra asiáticos, aunque este último parece tener romance de por medio, pero de seguro que hay más enfrentamientos. ¿Es que no se puede arreglar? Si la mitad sois aliados, por ejemplo China y Rusia son aliados ¿ Qué mierda es eso de ahora pelearse? Ah, claro, se pelean por un jodido país en cual legalmente tiene una independencia ¿Es que piensan que tiene algún poder sobre él?" Y si eso iba con intención de aclarar algo pues como que no sirvió, nadie captaba nada, pues claro, todos pensaban que su enemigo era gilipollas y había razones para querer hacerle desaparecer, pero a veces este procedimiento no tenía sentido, ya había pasado lo mismo, países con independencia que eran tratados como si eso no fuera real, y al parecer nadie quería arreglar nada.

" ¿ Y por qué nosotros como ejemplo-aru?" Era de esperar que algunos de los dos respondiera, eran mucho de quejarse.

"Porque principalmente esto se ha suspendido por vuestra culpa" Y tras esto dicho Corea del Norte decidió marchar, al igual que otros países.

Aunque varios asiáticos y bálticos se habían marchado China y Rusia aún se miraban a la cara, China parecía tomárselo más enserio, le daba mucha importancia a las cosas, y tras unos minutos decidió hablar "… Es hora de arreglar TODO esto-aru" Rusia se limitó a asentir dejando que el asiático continuara "… Mañana te quiero ver con los bálticos en la casa asiática, y no tardes-aru" Giró sobre sus talones y se reunió con los demás asiáticos en dirección a su hogar.

* * *

[_Desde aquí se usarán nombres humanos]_

Tal y como había dicho Yao, en la mañana del día posterior los bálticos y rusos fueron a la casa asiática, que a esas horas ya estaba más que activa, Iván tocó una pequeña campana situada al lado de un extraño arco, pues la casa asiática era un templo bastante antiguo y en el cual alguien se podía perder con facilidad. Mei Mei fue la que se asomó a ver quién llamaba y dar paso a sus no tan deseados invitados. Ocho representantes junto a Mei iban dirección a la gran sala principal donde Yao hacía un mal intento de regaño para Xiang (*) quién como que no le importaba lo que el chino dijera. Mei tocó la puerta corrediza y tras esto la abrió, nadie en esa sala se sorprendió, pero sabía que iba a haber guerra. No pidieron ni permiso, simplemente se sentaron, los bálticos y rusos al lado izquierdo y los asiáticos al lado derecho.

De momento nadie hablaba, hasta que Kim-Li comenzó a observar al pelirrojo (*) detenidamente.

"Awa~ Pero si yo te conozco" Y sin nadie quererlo empezaron una guerra, una gentil guerra de mirada y pensamientos. Kim-Li se sentó frente al mongol, quién estaba algo confundido. "Tú eres mi pequeño hermanito, yeah.~" La vietnamita tenía a Momoe en los recuerdos como un hermano que se fue pronto, ella no era la más mayor, pero era la que se encargaba de todo cuando Yao cogía depresión y por ello Kim-Li conocía a todos sus hermanos y aunque su memoria no es la más buena recordaba ese rostro mejor que cualquiera, él era su pequeño hermano que hacía rabiar a Yao.

El mongol desvió la mirada por un momento y la volvió a centrar en Kim-Li, verdaderamente algo le hacía recordarla "… ¿Tú eres Kim, cierto?" Y el fenómeno de siempre que parecía desconcertar a más de uno volvió a aparecer, Momoe tenía una expresión de confusión pero su voz era monótona.

"Es raro que aún los recuerdes" Y de imprevista habló Yao, quien estaba entre enfadado y triste. Momoe lo miró algo confundido, en cierto modo algunas de sus palaras no las llegaba a comprender en ese estado, antes de seguro que hubiera reaccionado.

"… ¿Por qué no? Al menos aún se me los nombres, tú eres Yao~Onii-san" Y con eso extrañamente a Yao se le rompió el alma. ¿Por qué mierdas le llamaba eso? Sólo lo había dicho en dos ocasiones, la primera vez que se vieron y la primera vez que fue encerrado ¿Es que había olvidado el odiar? No todo pero el odio no desapareció, sabía casi todo lo que había vivido y tenía, pero no recordaba nada de las guerras que había tenido.

"Momo… Tú-"Y Yao fue interrumpido por Natasha quién casi nunca hablaba de esto.

"Él ya no es Momoe, ahora es Arthenm" Si ya todo era raro, con este dato ya casi todos estaban desconcertados.

Varias miradas estaban aguanosas, no sabían que decir, casi nadie sabía por qué Momoe se fue con Iván, sólo tres personas lo sabían, porque incluso el pequeño Momoe lo había olvidado. Yao no sabía qué hacer ¿Por qué le daba tanta pena ese chico? Después de todo se dio cuenta de que el error lo cometió él. Un silencio invadió la sala, y después de minutos se escuchó un tartamudeo.

"M-Momoe… Usted… ¿U-Usted me recuerdas?" Aunque la pregunta era rara, más rara era quien la formuló, nadie nunca pensó que Kiku Honda preguntaría eso. Momoe lo miró algo diferente a como antes lo hizo, y asintió bruscamente. "… ¿Recuerdas… Que íbamos a hacer un Reino juntos?"

Y de nuevo se formó el silencio, el japonés estaba bastante nervioso, en teoría Momoe tendría que estarlo, pero no fue así, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y después de un rato pensando volvió a mirar al japonés. "Sí… Pero te odio"

* * *

NO ME HAGO CARGO DE LOS DAÑOS QUE HE CAUSADO. C:

1er (*) : Lo regañaba por porno de Isu y eso, muy normal. SÍ, ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UNA HISTORIA DE HONGICE CON CAPS EN DANÉS. D:

PORQUE ME SALE DE LONGYEARBYEN.

2undo (*): Sí, Momo es pelirrojo. :D


End file.
